


Glory

by mercuryhatter



Series: Naomi/Raphael- femslash february project [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Other, wavelengths of celestial intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is more than one way to sing glory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

_”You and your archangels,”_  Metatron spat at her,but that wasn’t quite right, was it? Naomi and her archangel, singular. They practically invented “dirty little secret” as a concept in Heaven. Angels weren’t supposed to feel the way they did, weren’t supposed to feel anything except the endless  _glory, glory, glory._

Naomi sometimes wondered what the others would think if they knew just how similar the feelings were. Whenever she and Raphael connected, their forms crashing together into radiant nebulae, she felt she could sing glory again and have it feel as nothing had felt since the very beginning. Because the glory was fading, had been fading for ages, since Lucifer fell, since Gabriel fled, since God disappeared. Naomi wasn’t supposed to know, but Raphael whispered it to her in quiet, broken tears, about how one day His voice just faded away, and none of the archangels knew what to do without it. She held Raphael together and together they relearned the meaning of glory. 

Most didn’t take notice of the two of them, except to note them as an oddity. After all, no one knew their blasphemous thoughts but the two of them. But there were occasional malicious whispers, the idea that Naomi was using Raphael to climb in the ranks, the idea that an angel could seduce and be seduced. And so, accidentally, while Raphael and the other archangels invented deception, Naomi invented ambition. 

She saw it most clearly in Zachariah, who almost fit better into the corruption of the new Heaven than he had into the peace of the old. But other feelings were spreading too; Hael withdrew early on, still in contact but burying herself in her work, Balthazar left them during the human World Wars, Anna fell shortly after the death of Mary Winchester. Others pushed inward, like Uriel in their misguided betrayal and Hester in their loyalty. And of course, there was Castiel, the most dramatic little angel since Lucifer. Something, somewhere, had given all of the angels a push, and ever since they’d been falling in many different ways without even knowing it. 

"I wonder if this is how Eve felt," Naomi would murmur one day as the constellations in her wings threw sparks up against the wind and lightning of Raphael’s. 

"She was never as happy as we are," Raphael answered, and Naomi let herself sing glory as a storm raged on a little planet far below.


End file.
